Interstellar Alliance
The Interstellar Alliance was formed at the end of the earth year 2261. It is an alliance comprising the majority of the former League of Non-Aligned Worlds. History The roots of the Interstellar Alliance grew out of Human (mostly those working on Babylon 5) and alien co-operation against the Shadows. At first, the two shared intelligence, formed joint military operations and employed telepaths (mostly non-humans) to disrupt Shadow technology. Afterwards, when the aliens began to be less cooperative or flexible about working together or with Sheridan. Sheridan began taking extraordinary steps Rumors, Bargains and Lies to get them to demand White Star protection of their respective frontiers. This along with a later agreement to join forces against the increasingly hostile Earth Alliance, sets the stage for a new alliance of worlds to which earth joins. In its first year, the alliance was beset with the problem of holding together races normally used to suspecting and competing with each other, along with other problems ranging from the sharing of high technology and trade. The main problem for the new alliance was a series of costly and destructive attacks on the shipping lines of its members. Raiders were originally believed to be responsible for these attacks. However it was soon discovered that the Centauri were behind the attacks on the shipping lines and war soon broke out. This resulted in the Centauri withdrawing from the alliance. In 2267 the ISA provided earth with the IAS Excalibur to help find a cure for the Drakh plague somewhere in deep space. Presidency The Interstellar Alliance is governed by a President whom is nominated by the ruling council and is confirmed by all the member worlds of the alliance. It is unclear as to the length of the term of the President of the Alliance, or whether there are limits to the amount of times one person may hold the office of President. There are only two known Presidents of the ISA. :*'President John Sheridan' 2262 - 2279 ::*'Vice President Delenn' 2262 - 2279 :*'President Delenn' 2279 - ??? ::*'Unknown' 2279 - ??? Covert Intelligence Soon after the formation of the Alliance, it became clear that the Alliance needed an organization to keep track of what the other races where doing, and keep track of what threats there were to the new alliance. President Sheridan selected former Babylon 5 Chief of Security Michael Garibaldi to form and head up this new organization. Garibaldi had resigned by the end of 2262 due to his drinking problem. He was succeeded by Theresa Halloran, former leader of the Mars Resistance Anla'Shok Since the inception of the Alliance the Anla'Shok has been a vital part of it. They act as the police force and military of the ISA. The leader of the Anla'Shok reports to the President and directs the rangers per the Presidents orders. Fleet of Ships The primary fleet of the ISA is the White Star Fleet. Towards the end of 2262 President Sheridan entered into an agreement with earth to build a fleet of new Destroyers based on the White Stars. These turned out to be Victory class destroyers which were crucial in finding a cure for the Drakh plague when it was released on earth in 2267. The presidential liner of the ISA is a Valen Class Cruiser. Ruling Council The Ruling council of the alliance is composed of ambassadors of the major powers of the alliance, and as such originally was composed of the ambassadors from Minbar, Narn and Centauri Prime. However as Delenn served both as the Minbari ambassador and Vice President of the alliance it is unclear whether or not the Vice President would also sit on the council. With the Centauri withdrawing from the Alliance in 2262, the council is now composed of the President, Minbar’s representative, Narns representative, and Earths representative. The council acts as a cabinet to the president advising him on events. There other main role is nominating a new candidate for President when the current one decides to leave office. Membership At its formation membership was offered to every major power an every member of the League of Non Aligned Worlds. Before becoming fully-fledged members of the alliance with access to new technologies each member must ascribe to the Alliances Declaration of Principles. Each member world has an ambassador assigned to the alliance where they act as a legislative body who may demand explanations and other actions from the President of the ISA. Member Worlds * The Minbari Federation * The Earth Alliance * The Narn Regime * The Centauri Republic Withdrawn in 2262, liberated from the Drakh and rejoined in 2278 * The Abbai Matriarchate * The Brakiri Syndicracy * The Drazi Freehold * The Gaim Intelligence * The Grome Marga Chulda * The Hurr Androma Republic * The Hyach Grand Council of Elders * The Ipsha * The Llort Mi-Ma-Ti * The Pak'ma'ra * The Ventuki Conglomerate of the Vree * The Yolu Ingyo * The Enphili Ideology The ISA is a rather liberal organization they respect their member world’s rights to freedom of speech, travel and religion. These rights are demonstrated in this prototype of the final declaration of principles. After this declaration was signed unanimously, G'kar, the author, produced another, better version. Declaration of Principles Future The Interstellar Alliance survives and fulfills its duties for well over one million years after its formation. The names of all major players in the ISA's creation are remembered and even revered throughout this time. By this time the ISA has achieved organic technology and some members of it have moved beyond physical bodies.The Deconstruction of Falling Stars References Category:Organizations